


Pocket Dial

by orphan_account



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What modern teenager actually listens to their voicemail?!?
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Pocket Dial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny snippet, because this show gave me major My So Called Life flashbacks and as well developed a character as Ben is, I just want the teenage girl to be allowed to get/choose the hot popular guy she's been crushing on, for once, instead of the nerdy frenemy who liked her all along! Sensible priorities for relationships are for your twenties! (Also, let teenage girls on tv have sex for the first time without having it being deep and meaningful 2020!)
> 
> Anyway I hope more people will start writing fic for these two, because they're delightful.

"Did you get my voicemail?"

When Lil D realizes Paxton's actually turned around in his chair for the express purpose of speaking to her, she startles out of the close inspection she's been making of the surface of her desk. And in Paxton's peripheral vision he can see that annoying Ben-kid straighten with sudden attention, too. 

There's something going on there. Something weird in the works, between Vishwakumar and annoying-Ben. Those two were weirdly friendly all last week, chatting away in history class and in the halls— Trent's convinced he even saw Coyote Girl and Grossman getting out of the same Uber last Wednesday. _Supposedly—_ Paxton's not going to put a lot of faith into anything Trent claims to have observed that occurred before, oh, at least 10am. 

Today, though, Paxton would swear that Ben has been staring at Lil D since Ben walked into the history classroom, and she definitely seems to be avoiding the other boy's eye.

It doesn't mean anything, that Paxton's noticing these details. Becca watches way too much tv, ok? Paxton pays attention to what's going on around him. Mean-mom aside, Lil D is practically his friend.

It especially doesn't mean anything considering that Paxton tried to get in touch with Devi on Friday and now it's Monday and he heard nothing from her all weekend— 

No one's failed to return a message from Paxton Hall-Yoshida since the spring semester of eighth grade, when he got his first iphone, grew four inches, and discovered the power of body spray.

Although. 

The only person Paxton leaves actual voicemails for is Ojiisan. Paxton's grandfather still refuses to make the switch from landline to mobile— it drives everyone in the family crazy.

Really, it's kind of surprising that Devi's voicemail was even set up. Trent's isn't, or Marcus's, or Ashley or Zoey or….

Paxton didn't think to note the discongruity on Friday. Didn't think at all, really, when he was apparently making a fool of himself for a girl that couldn't even be bothered to message him back.

Paxton just— acted on impulse. Went with it, because if he'd hung up and switched to text like a normal person, there's a ten out of ten chance he'd have wimped out.

Which wouldn't have actually mattered, since Devi still didn't get back to him.

Now it's Monday, and Paxton's been fretting all weekend, and Vishwakumar is just staring at him in confusion. 

"I... thought that was a pocket dial." 

Paxton blinks, exhaling slowly. The second bell rings, and at the front of the classroom Mr Shapiro starts trying to call the class to order.

Devi is talking fast, now, voice halfway between worry and excitement. "You called me and left a message on purpose? Was it something important?" 

It shouldn't be so cute. Why does Paxton's chest hurt?

"I forgot my access pin," Devi's voice is low. "I only set voicemail up because mom thought it would make me seem more professional, when I was applying for jobs last summer."

She's scrunching her nose, and there's a little wrinkle in between her eyebrows, too—

Focus, Hall-Yoshida!

"Maybe I can call customer support, have them help me reset it?"

Paxton shakes his head, lips twitching into a smile. "It wasn't important." 

Devi sags back, face crumpling almost imperceptibly. "Ok—"

"I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out some time."

"Oh." 

Devi's voice is practically a whisper. 

Her breath smells like toothpaste. Her lips look like a kiss, rounded by that soft puff of air. 

Then she grins. It's almost blinding, and Paxton can feel his own eyes crinkling up at the corners in response. 

"We'll talk more later," Paxton jerks his head towards the front of the classroom, where Shapiro is gesturing towards the board. Devi nods, still beaming.

When Paxton swings around to face forward, Ben Gross is definitely glaring at him. Paxton ignores Ben completely, leaning back in his chair and crosing his arms behind his head.

All of a sudden, Paxton feels like it's shaping up to be a really great week.


End file.
